beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Base - Defense Grip 2
Defense Grip Base 2 is a Blade Base released as part of the Spin Gear System. It debuted with the release of Wolborg 2. Description * Weight: 5.7 grams A relatively round, externally distributed Base, Defense Grip Base 2 was considered an upgrade to Wolborg's SG Bearing Base, but fell from use with the release of Customize Grip Base and Customize Bearing Base, due to their ability to hold Support Parts. However, this fall from use was entirely unjustified - while the Customize Bases do provide better Defense, even the best Support Parts cannot match the Life After Death of Defense Grip Base 2, which is second only to the unwieldy Spiral Change Base for Life After Death. In addition to this, Defense Grip Base 2's short Shaft section means it can use any compatible SG setup without suffering from scraping issues. These factors, combined with the large number of compatible Shafts and Casings make it a highly competitive, versatile Blade Base, which is an excellent choice for any customization which is compatible with it. Use in Defense Customization While not as Defensive as the more popular Customize Grip Base, Defense Grip Base 2's excellent Life After Death makes it a solid choice for Defensive Zombies where additional Defense isn't required, such as the following: * AR: Twin Horn (Hasbro) (White Gabriel G) * SAR: Dragon Saucer SAR (Gaia Dragoon G) * WD: Wide Defense * SG: Neo Left SG * SG Casings: Neo SG (Double Bearing Version) Casings (Burning Kerberous) * SG Shaft: SG (Bearing Version 2) Shaft (Wolborg 2) * BB: Defense Grip Base 2 (Wolborg 2) Due to the excellent Defense provided by the Shaft and the free-spinning Sub Ring, this combination doesn't benefit greatly from the use of Customize Grip Base, as while it does offer more protection against Upper Attack, the customization itself already has more than enough defense without that, and Defense Grip Base 2 also provides the ability to retain grip at more severe angles (which often occur against Upper Attack customs due to the Destabilization they induce), helping protect against Upper Attack in its own way. However, the main reason to use Defense Grip Base 2 is its Survival, its use making the customization much safer against right spin Survival types. As such, this customization is a somewhat more Balance-focused approach to the Defensive Zombie, while still providing the excellent Defense they are famous for. Use in Upper Attack/Spin Stealing Customization The good weight distribution and lack of scraping Defense Grip Base 2 presents allow for its use in a rather unorthodox Upper Attack/Spin Stealing combination: * AR: Upper Dragoon (Master Dragoon/Kids Dragoon) * WD: Wide Defense * SG: Left SG (Free Shaft Version) (Dranzer S) * SG Shaft: Full Auto Clutch Shaft (Driger F) * BB: Defense Grip Base 2 (Wolborg 2) Despite being in the opposite spin direction to most opponents, this combination exhibits powerful Upper Attack against them (in fact somewhat more so than it does against same-spin opponents), focusing less on creating large amounts of lift and instead on using smaller amounts of lift more efficiently, to score easier Knock Outs. This is coupled with the strong Spin-Stealing ability provided by the bearing supported shaft, round shape, and good Life After Death (thanks to Defense Grip Base 2), to create a combination that can outspin almost any opponent it cannot KO, making it one of the most deadly and versatile Upper Attack combinations in the game. Use in Zombie Customization Perhaps the best use of Defense Grip Base 2 is Zombie customizations, such as the following: * AR: Twin Horn (Takara) (Gabriel) * WD: Wide Survivor * SG: Neo Left SG * SG Casings: Neo SG (Double Bearing Version) Casings (Burning Kerberous) * SG Shaft: Neo SG (Double Bearing Version) Shaft (Burning Kerberous) * BB: Defense Grip Base 2 (Wolborg 2) This combination provides near-unparalleled performance amongst Zombie types, the AR and WD provide excellent Survival and Spin Stealing ability, the Blade Base provides impressive Life After Death and good weight distribution, and the Spin Gear provides incredible Stamina and amazing stability. In addition, the use of two bearings also makes it somewhat harder to KO than other plastic-tipped Bearing SGs, and coupled with the round shape this provides a small measure of KO resistance, which can be a saving grace against certain opponents. Furthermore, the aggression that can be coaxed out of the tip allows for destabilization against right spin opponents, as well as a chance of KOing defensively weak opponents. Being nearly impossible to outspin without a specialized Zombie-Killing combination (assuming the opponent is in the opposite spin direction) - which are inherently risky, and having some small resistance to KO, this combination is extremely deadly, especially given the relative rarity of strong Attack types. Products Wolborg 2 Gallery Trivia References Category:Blade Bases